Faster
by AngelicaSatan
Summary: Wally wasn't fast enough the first time, but he would be next time. Minor gore but not much.


Amy Aston

Mr. Saumer

100204338

Personal Response #2

A/N This is a bromance oneshot between Kid Flash and Robin. Warning slight violence/gore and a little fluff near the end.

It was his fault and he knew it. Everyone knew it. He just wasn't fast enough. He missed. It was his fault. Now his best friend was missing and there was nothing he could do about it. He kept a close watch on the monitors hoping to find something, but no signal came up.

Batman had told him to go get some sleep, but he couldn't. He needed to be there if something happened. He couldn't be too slow, not again. He would save his friend this time.

Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Robin. Broken and bloody in Joker's arms as he disappeared. The last time Wally had seen his best friend. It had been fourteen hours since then and he still couldn't find the bird. It was killing him. What if he had been hurt? Killed? He knew he shouldn't think like that but he couldn't help it, he was worried.

Three hours later he woke with a start. He had dozed off at the computer. He took a bite out of the sandwich left for him by one of the team and felt his energy flood back. He hadn't eaten since Robin had been taken. Then he saw it. The tip that had popped up on the screen. One of Batman's contacts had found the Joker. Wally took off running.

He was at the location in no time flat. He knew he had to find a way in and fast so he tried something risky: He ran through the front door as fast as he could. The guards jumped at the slight breeze, noticed the open door and shut it.

"Mr. J's gonna kill us if he fin's out the door got open again."

"Not us, you, you're the one spos'ta watch the door. I'm just spose watch the hallway n make certain no one gets out."

"He's not gonna fin' out though."

"He might," Wally said stepping out of the shadows. The guards stepped forward and fell flat on their faces.

"What 'id yah do?"

Wally laughed as the guards tried to get up with their shoes tied together then knocked them out with one fist over the head. He tied their hands together and deposited them on the front step for the police to pick up. Then he sprinted off in search of the bird and the clown.

By the time he found them, Kid Flash had disposed of eight sets of guards in a similar fashion. He was beginning to wonder if Joker had known about the tip and left when he stumbled on a door leading to a large room full of cages, weapons and supplies including masks, guns and ammo for Joker's men. In the middle of the room stood what looked to be a large bird cage with Robin sitting cross legged with his arms crossed in the middle. His shirt was sitting to the side torn to pieces and his chest and stomach were bare showing a myriad of bruises, cuts and burns. His gloves, boots and utility belt had been removed and place on a table several feet away to prevent escape. Beside the cage stood joker asking questions all focused around the batman.

"Where is the Batcave?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean precisely that, I don't know."

"Bull."

"Believe me or don't, my answer will not change."

"Tell me the truth."

"Are you a little whelmed Joker?"

"You're going to tell Uncle J everything he wants to know, or you're going to be punished again."

"Uncle J should ask someone else because I am not telling him anything."

This time Wally was fast enough. As Joker pulled Robin out of the cage he was whisked out of the clown's hands and set at the side of the room. The clown grabbed his crowbar and spun around.

"Who do we have here? Oh it's flash boy, trying to save your little friend. You weren't fast enough last time, what makes you think you will be this time?"

With that Wally ran at the man a flurry of fist aimed at his stomach and chest. Even as he took a crowbar to the head he continued to punch and kick.

"Someone's in a bad mood," the joker laughed as he took a fist to the face, stumbling back.

"This time, I am fast enough," KF said punctuating it with a knockout punch.

Leaving the room dragging the clown by one foot behind him, Wally caught his friend around the waist.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it."

The walked out together, Wally supporting Robin as he limped through the door and Jokers head bouncing off the pavement behind them. He left Joker with the police and carried his friend back to the mountain at tops speed.

He may not have been fast enough to protect his friends but he was definitely fast enough to save them, and that was what mattered.


End file.
